


Competition

by NamineMixi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineMixi/pseuds/NamineMixi
Summary: Priest Seto ends up in the modern world, if only for a moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No lewds yet, but hopefully I'll earn my explicit rating!
> 
> Changed it up from character to reader because I've been accidentally switching to 2nd person a lot and I figured more people could enjoy it this way anyway
> 
> Character also seemed a little more passive than I intended so it works out well for a reader fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

“He's… What?”

 

“Residual energy. He'll go away once the excess power I used to keep myself in the other Yugi’s world eventually fades away.”

 

“...Oh.” You blinked rapidly, taking in the darker-skinned Seto staring right back at you. 

 

His gaze matched his doppelganger’s in intensity, and while you weren't quite sure why you thought so, past Seto’s eyes seemed far more hungrier. 

 

“H-hello?” You tentatively smiled at him, giving him a small wave. 

 

Seto was already immersed in his paperwork, not even looking up at the scene before him, “Ignore him if you want. He doesn't really exist here.”

 

You whipped your head to glare at him, a little shocked, “How could you say that? For a short moment,  **you** existed in their world!”

 

Before you could finish the rest of your words, however, your train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a low chuckle. He sounded the same, and yet somehow different. 

 

“Even in this life you are just as kind,” You felt a shiver run through your spine as the other Seto finally spoke, “I never deserved you.”

 

He had traces of a smile on his face, not quite reaching his eyes. You stared back at him, eyes wide with shock, “M-me?”

 

The present day Seto was also now glaring daggers into his past self, his hands gripping tightly at the papers he was perusing. 

 

You noticed the past Seto’s hair was slightly longer, as he turned to take in the unfamiliar place surrounding him. 

 

“Of course, you don't appear exactly the same,” You were stunned as he walked towards you, never taking his gaze away from yours, “you were paler, your entire head was covered in blindingly radiant white locks…,” he muttered, almost to himself, as he held a lock of your dark hair in his long fingers, “but you're still you,  _ Habbibti.” _

 

You stood frozen as the other Seto gently played with your hair, a faraway look in his eyes as he fixed them on you. 

 

“Hands. Off.” Seto slammed his hands on his desk as he stood up and growled, his voice dangerously low. You were jolted out of your trance, snapping your head to look at him. 

 

The look of worry and discomfort on your face suddenly melded into unbridled shock as you felt the other Seto wrap his long arms around your body, gathering you into a firm embrace. 

 

“You don't even satisfy her, do you?” 

 

You flinched as his low voice reverberated through you, the breath escaping his lips tickling your ear. Trapped in the other Seto’s arms, you couldn't even turn to look at the present Seto’s face. Both men were staring each other down menacingly. 

 

“Please dear,” he glanced down at your form, tucking his head to whisper in your ear, “call me Set.” 

 

You let out a particularly high-pitched gasp as you felt his cold fingers stroke the bit of exposed hip from where your shirt rode up. 

 

Set merely chuckled, “Look at how wound up she is.” he looked back up at Seto, a challenge glinting in his eyes, “You don't relieve her  nearly well enough.”

 

He hugged your form tighter still, causing you to whimper, moving to cover your face with your hands, “I'm sorry I was reincarnated as someone  _ so lacking _ , dear.”

 

Seto’s face darkened considerably, the shadows casted on his features by how knitted and low his brow bone was set above his narrowed eyes. He strode around his desk, tearing Set’s arms away from you. 

 

He grabbed you by the waist and pulled your back flush against him, “She's mine. You're incredibly confused to think you have any claim on her, no  _ matter _ the timeline.”

 

Still more than a little dazed, you managed to mutter, “I belong to me, thanks…”, despite being incredibly overwhelmed by whatever it was exactly that was happening around you. 

 

Set merely crossed his arms at his modern day counterpart, a triumphant smirk set on his visage, “It is just a matter of making  _ her _ choose who she wants to be with.”

 

“And what makes you so sure she'll pick an outdated mummy like you?”

 

Set’s face hardened at the quip, the mirth momentarily gone, “Face the truth, coward, you are merely fearful of the result.”

 

No fortune-telling necklace in the world could have possibly prepared you for what happened next. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation escalates, as anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I'm back!
> 
> Honestly already had the idea in my head for a while now, but I had trouble trying to get the events in writing. However reading everyone's comments about how they're looking forward to the next chapter really motivated me to get right on it!
> 
> Many thanks to my beautiful crab friend for being my beta reader!

“Seto!! I-- s-stop!!”

 

A burst of electricity surged through your spine, it definitely felt like pleasure, but you weren't quite sure, what with the dread and embarrassment that came with it. 

 

Much to your shock, Seto had suddenly thrust his hand into your panties, helping himself to your pleasure as your pencil skirt rode up on his arm.

 

You gripped at Seto’s arms with all the strength in your body, bracing yourself as he continued his assault on your clit-- exactly where he knew you were weak.

 

_W-what the hell is going on…?_ You wanted to tell him to stop, but the way he circled his long fingers against you had you racing to orgasm. Even then, you felt like he wouldn't have noticed anyway, seeing as he hadn't once flinched from his unnervingly venomous staring contest with his other self.

 

Your breath hitched as Seto hastened his movements against your clit, his other arm pulling you tighter against him. You've never had it this hard and rough before, so it was a mystery even to you how fast he managed to make you come, with you whimpering as you reached your peak, sweat now covering you in a light sheen. 

 

For a brief moment, the only sound in the room was you desperately trying to catch your breath. Your face felt warm from both exertion and embarrassment -- you couldn't even bring yourself to look at either of them. Seto loosened his hold on you slightly, letting you rest your weight on your own legs again. 

 

“I'd say that was… what? A bit under a minute?”

 

Seto smirked at the darker man, his eyes glinting with confidence and condescension. You wanted to hit him for being so smug at your expense, but your body was limp in his arms, still shaking from your high.

 

It took all of your strength to pry yourself out of Seto’s grip, struggling to keep your balance as you turned to face him indignantly, “What in the actual fuck is wrong with you?” You would have been far more intimidating if it weren't for your reddened visage, all the warmth from your body suddenly creeping into your face and neck-- not that it really mattered anyway, since Seto wasn't the kind of man who could be intimidated.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Your ears were sure it was Seto’s voice, but your eyes told you otherwise, seeing as his mouth hadn't moved at all. Before you could turn to glance at Set, you felt his toned arms against your back and thighs, scooping you off the floor. 

 

He planted you on top of Seto’s desk, right next to where he was standing, actually, lifting your legs to get a good look of your underwear. Set stared at your garments for a short moment before awkwardly pulling it down your legs and onto the floor. 

 

You gasped at the feeling of his touch, your words stuck in your throat as you honestly couldn't even begin to process what was happening. You weren't about to lie to yourself however; two Setos was something you definitely could get behind. Or in between of. 

 

You turned to look at Seto with a panicked expression, surely he wasn't about to just watch his other self touch you in ways only he could? You felt your stomach drop at the fury etched on his face, his eyes glaring holes into Set. Strangely, however, he just remained where he stood, right next to both of you, somehow deciding to respect the challenge thrown his way. 

 

“Don't look at anyone else right now, _habbibi_.” You almost jolted in surprise when you felt a warm hand touch your chin, turning your head to face the man standing in front of your indecently exposed self. 

 

“I… --,” Your words died in your throat as Set held your gaze with slightly hooded eyes, maintaining eye contact as he slowly bent over in front of you. 

 

Then his tongue made contact with your heated flesh. 

 

Set ripped a scream from you as your back hit the desk with a loud thud, your hands unknowingly crumpling a few papers on the desk. _Shit, were those important?_ You thought for a fleeting moment, before his sinful mouth made you forget the rest of your thoughts. 

 

He was just as relentless as his present self, his mouth fully covering your bud as his tongue flicked it gently at first, then vigorously as he listened to your moans escalate. You couldn't tell since your eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, but Set was staring at your face the entire time. 

 

You were only barely a few months into an intimate relationship with Seto, but you noted that he had never really tried to go down on you before and it hadn't really bothered you enough yet to bring it up. Was it a pride thing? Needless to say, the hot, wet tongue writhing against your softness caught you completely off-guard. 

 

When Set began sucking on your clit in earnest, you suddenly found yourself with your hand tangled in his hair, clutching at his scalp, trying your best to bite back the wanton moans threatening to escape you. Set's masterful tongue was too much to bear, and the pleasure growing in the pit of your stomach was all you could think about. 

 

You had suddenly gone silent for a few moments, Set smirking against your skin as you did, before you abruptly came, screaming, with absolutely no care about people outside Seto’s office hearing you. 

 

Gazing on your spent form gently before side-eyeing his seething present self, Set stood up straight, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, “I was not particularly focused on counting, but I am quite sure that was a lot better than your pathetic attempt.”

 

You barely registered Seto gripping firmly at your shoulder, lightly pinning you against the desk, “This is nowhere near over.”

 

“You can never win. I already know everything her body wants.” Set declared, resting a hand on one of your limp knees, the seriousness creeping back into his features. 

 

“That's funny. You think a person from an era that worshipped cats as gods would know anything?”

 

“Hey,” you managed to slur, lightly tugging on Seto’s sleeve, “cats are great, you jerk.” You weren't done basking in your afterglow, but you weren't about to let Seto talk shit about cats either, the fact he was both your boyfriend and boss be damned. To be fair, it was still probably just the haze talking. 

 

Set chuckled lightly, gazing at you with a certain fondness, the far-away look returning to his eyes, “She does not usually lose her ferocity until the third or fourth round…,” the corners of his mouth twitch briefly into a smile, “but then again, I never really minded getting her there…”

 

Your hand on Seto’s arm drops gently as he crosses his arms at his past self, “... Interesting.”

 

You dropped your head back on the desk to rest, concentrating on evening out your breathing. You don't usually get to come twice with other partners, much less in such rapid-- and intense--succession. 

 

You completely missed the way the two men’s eyes danced over your body with ravenous intent. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all want to get to the, uh, meat of things in the next chapter, but it'll be challenging to write two condescending, irritable, territorial men share something they both care about. Whew!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Separated this chapter for the 4kids dub level bants
> 
> I'm kidding, but it is usually a good idea to separate the lewd chapter when you still have things you want to do with the premise
> 
> I'll be straight with you all; I've written a lot of smut before, but never with Seto! So I'm pretty nervous about this, but the idea wouldn't just leave me alone. 
> 
> Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever write it to my satisfaction, but as long as there are people willing to read it, I'll gladly post it!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
